The Massachusetts General Hospital CALGB group is currently involved in providing ongoing care to patients with a variety of neoplastic diseases, primarily through the use of investigational new drugs. Multi-disciplinary group protocols have been developed for the treatment of neoplasms combining surgery, pathology, radiotherapy, psychiatry, and oncology. Patients deemed appropriate candidates for a particular protocol are then randomized for treatment. Patient data giving clinical condition, amount of drug administered and evaluation of response is recorded on flow sheets and reviewed by the CALGB office in Scarsdale, New York three times per year. The study chairman for each protocol then records data he has abstracted from the flow sheets and this constitutes the data base for the analysis of each study. In this way, conclusions may be reached and recommendations made regarding the most effective treatments available.